gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Hailsworth
Brief Information Thomas Peter Hailsworth, as of now, is a well known member of the Dutch Republic. He has also been a member and officer of many nations and companies. Not a great amount is known about this man, what few portraits there are of him have been either destroyed or are in his possession. He currently owns a couple run down shacks, and buildings around the Caribbean, along with some acres in the Danish countryside. Earliest Recorded History It is currently unknown where Thomas was born, rumor has it he was born in southern Baden-Württemberg. Though it is known he had parents, like any other normal human being. His father, Ernst Hailsworth,(was born to a British father, which explains the surname) was a banker working in southern Baden-Württemberg. His mother, Helen Thomas, was a seamstress working at a loomery. Thomas had three brothers, Charles, David, and Volker. Almost nothing is known about Thomas's brothers except their deaths. Schooling When Thomas was young he attended a small school, he was described as a solitary boy and often avoided people. His teacher recounts "Thomas has unusual tastes, he is often studying history, and normally does well in school. But he is very quiet, only when called on does he speak and most children avoid him." When Thomas was a teen he often went with his father to work, after hours he collected coins people had dropped into small spaces and dark corners and returned home. After many months of collecting, Thomas bought "On the fabric of the human body in seven books" By Andreas Vesalius. Thomas studied these books in all of his spare time reading up on the human body. Around the age of 19 Thomas wanted to go to a college, his parents, worked many gruelling hours for the money. At age 20 Thomas attended the University of Siena in Italy. There he refined his knowledge of history and human anatomy, he observed many flaws of surgery at the time but sought not to fix them. He also studied politics and public administration while he was there. Scandal After his studies, at age 25, Thomas returned home to find his father had died not a few nights before his arrival. Though he attended the funeral, he seemed un-moved by the ordeal. Thomas moved on quickly from his fathers death and has almost never spoken of him since. Thomas's mother had inherited a small fortune after his fathers death. But Thomas found the inheritance unusually large, he looked over records and information for many weeks, linking deposits and withdrawals. After speaking with authorities and many bank workers Thomas found his mother had over two thousand more Württemberg guldens then planned. No one is really sure how she got her hands on it, in court people assumed a bank worker was black mailed or bribed. No one really took the situation very seriously, her being a woman and all. They simply took the two thousand back and took five hundred more for the trouble she caused. Thomas was shocked, he expected a fast trial that would lead to justice, but instead his mother simply lost five hundred guldens. After a few weeks of anger, Thomas decided to take matters into his own hands. The crime she committed was worth a hanging, and so when Helen was walking home from a friends house one quite night Thomas approached her, and shot her at point blank range in the head. She died immediately, Thomas left the scene of the crime throwing the pistol in a nearby river. Moving On After the funeral, Thomas, being the eldest son, inherited the Hailsworth fortune and house. This is where our story goes blank, Thomas had the house and everything in it sold, he then gave small amounts of it to each of his brothers. Then, with the rest of the money, left his home town. He has appeared in different cities over the years, he returned to Italy, visited Berlin, London, Paris, Madrid, and Vienna. After this he was gone. Most people forgot about him, his brothers died over a course of three years, each per year. They were all murdered and no one was found guilty. This was supposedly the end of the Hailsworth line. Resurface After disappearing from the face of the earth for many years, Thomas was seen in the Caribbean, on a large island called Port Royal. There, he was living in a small house in a corner of the town. Thomas soon found employment in the British Empire as a soldier, though he didn't do very much. He sat back watching his money and working in his home. He did not speak with his co-workers often and was quiet. Thomas left the British Empire after some time and disappeared once more, his house empty and abandoned. Employment in the East India Company After a few years Thomas once again returned, he again found employment in a nation, but this time a branch of the British Empire. The East India Trading Company, here he found some closer friends of whom he shared much in common with. He quickly climbed up to a respectable officer position where he continued to buy pieces of land in the Caribbean. This position was short lived, and in a few weeks the company merged back into the British Empire. Thomas was left unemployed once more. Black Mercenary After a few weeks of milling about, Thomas met Pulp Daggerlord, who had spoken to him during his employment in the East India Company. He was quickly recruited by Pulp and joined the Black Mercenary, Thomas proved to be a semi-useful member at most, he mostly stayed indoors working. Around this time is where he acquired his current residence, Doc Grog's, here Thomas mastered his surgical skills and human anatomy. After a few weeks Thomas decided to visit Europe, he took a trade ship returning to Portugal and was gone for multiple months. Upon Thomas' return, Black Mercenary had capitulated to the British Empire and was merged into it. But Pulp would not admit defeat, he turned bitterly away from the British and created another guild, Royal Black Guard. Thomas, who at the time didn't trust the British more then Pulp did, followed Pulp obediently into the next guild. Royal Black Guard When Thomas arrived in Royal Black Guard, he was promoted to a high ranking officer position once more, ignoring valuable information sent by Johnny Goldtimbers of the British Empire, he followed Pulp blindly into the abyss. Here he gained power, money, and land. He continued to invest in small homes around the Caribbean, taxing high until the house fell into shambles, then selling the homes at high prices to needy people. Thomas became richer still by doing this, while Royal Black Guard crumbled around him, he continued his work now fuelled by fortunes of gold. One day while Thomas was working, Pulp arrived at his door with three soldiers. Thomas was arrested by Pulp for high treason and thrown in the Port Royal jail, here he waited for 2 days before soldiers from the Dutch Republic arrived to take him to a safe house to wait out the demise of Royal Black Guard. Thomas firmly turned his back on Pulp Daggerlord and his ideas after this ordeal and joined the Dutch Republic. The Dutch Republic Thomas's quick rescue to the Dutch was well timed, as Royal Black Guard met it's demise not 2 weeks later. Now, once more rising smartly in the ranks he hopes to secure an officer position before he may retire. He has proven to be a well known member of the Dutch and has gained friends in other nations. Rumors Thomas often spent his free time in his home, the doors and windows locked, and the blinds closed. When he is outdoors he is often spending time in the shade, or in darkened corners. Dark rings always loom under his eyes, which brings people to believe he goes out at night, his face is much of the time pale. Ever since Thomas arrived in the Caribbean people have started disappearing, it was very subtle, an imprisoned pirate, or maybe a man with a poor reputation. Few people really link these together, but people are suspicious. It is said 3 men are currently employed as escorts for Thomas in the case he is attacked, they are often seen accompanying him in areas around the Caribbean. But the most frightening rumor has been saved for last, on some quite nights when it's foggy, or overcast neighbors claim they hear screams emitting from Doc Grog's. There have been people who tried to investigate, a man heard a loud scream come from the house while walking past one night, then it was silent. Intrigued, he knocked on the front door, no one answered. He walked around the house and came to the back where he found a window slightly ajar. He opened it and peered into a pitch black room except for a small candle sitting on a table in the middle of the room, a dark figure was hunched over the table writing. Many jars and bottles full of dark liquids and objects lined a shelf behind the figure, but what was most startling, was the shadowy shape of a human laying on the table. The man quickly closed the window and ran across the road to the tavern which naturally had people still in it. He called for help, and multiple civilians came. Together they knocked roughly on Thomas's door, this time it opened and a tall pale figure stood before them. They rushed in to search the house, the man ran towards a door in the corner of the room and opened it. Inside was a well lit room, shelves lined the wall full of books. A table sat in the middle of the room and a fire was crackling merrily in a fireplace. The man searched frantically around the house for any sign of a body, there was none. The citizens who came to his aid laughed at him and returned to the pub. The man, angry, confused, and scared quickly left for home. Since that day he has been trying to warn people of Thomas, no one believes him. But of course, these are just stories and rumors. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Emulator Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Characters